ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith 10 Christmas Special
Story Downtown, Humungousaur is wrestling with a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with Animo riding it. Animo: Now my pet! Devour him! Humungousaur: (groans) Where’d you even get a T-Rex? Animo: It’s my transmutor. It allowed me to bring the bones of the beast back to life! Humungousaur: Oh. Of course you used a dead one. (The T-Rex then lifts its head, knocking Humungousaur off balance. He falls over, and crashes into a building. His head is inside the building, and he sees a large group of children staring at him.) Humungousaur: Uh, hey there, kids. Outside, the T-Rex continues to rampage through the city. Animo: He’ll be back eventually. But for now, we can obtain the components necessary for my de-evolution ray. (The T-Rex is hit by mana disks, which only distract it. It turns its head to see what it was. Gwen and Kevin had arrived.) Kevin: It can never be something easy. (Absorbs the paint off his car.) Gwen: Where’s John at a time like this? The T-Rex charges at them, and Gwen and Kevin move out of the way. Gwen fires mana blasts at it, but does little to slow it down. It goes to snap at Gwen, but it can’t, coming up short. The T-Rex turns, and sees Kevin pulling on its tail, keeping it in place. The T-Rex raises and slams its tail into the ground, forcing Kevin to let go, and knocking him out cold. Animo: Ha! My creation is perfect! (Then, the T-Rex starts floating in the air.) What? Impossible! (The T-Rex is then slammed into the ground. Animo tries to get up, but some invisible force is keeping him down.) What is this? Gravattack: This is what they call gravity. Animo turns his head enough to see Gravattack walking towards him, his arm held out and his hand glowing a blueish color. Gravattack then raises his other hand, and Animo becomes weightless, floating towards Gravattack. Gravattack uses that hand to fire a small gravity ball at the transmutor, destroying it. Animo: No! (The T-Rex then turns back into bones.) Gravattack: Going down! (Animo slams into the ground, hard.) Kevin: Really? A gravity joke? Gravattack: What? It works. (Gravattack reverts) John: Come on guys. Let’s take this guy to the cops. We’ve got work to do. Gwen: What? John: I accidentally damaged a building, and I promised to help fix it. Kevin: You’ve destroyed several buildings in the past. What makes this place any different? John: It’s an orphanage. End Scene Kevin: Man, this place is a dump. (Gwen elbows him) Ow! They arrive back at the orphanage, and see that it is run down. They arrive at the hole in the wall. Boy 1: It’s John Smith! Told you he’d come back. Girl 1: Of course he’d come back. He’s a superhero. A series of kids, ranging from 6 to 16, gather around to see him. Most of them were wearing old, worn out clothes. A young woman comes in. She has brown hair, wearing a purple blouse and a black skirt. Woman: Oh, you did come back. John: A hero always keeps his word. Now, Ms. Claus, if you could have everyone move away from the hole. Ms. Claus: Of course. Come on everyone! Let the hero work in peace. Teenage Boy: After he destroyed it in the first place. Kevin: How are you planning on fixing this? John: Not sure. I was thinking of Fasttrack, his speed allowing me to do this quick. Gwen: Why not use Clockwork? Maybe you could reverse time on the building to restore it. John: Ooh, nice idea. I’m going with it. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Clockwork: Clockwork! (Clockwork fires his time ray at the building, and it glows green. Then, the debris disappears, and the hole was restored.) Well, that was much less of a task than I originally thought. (The kids start to gather around.) Boy 2: That was so cool! Girl 2: He just, zzzzzz, the wall, and it was fixed. Teenage Boy 2: Cool, dude. Teenage Girl 1: Whatever. Ms. Claus: Thank you, John. I’ll walk you and your friends out. Clockwork: Thank you. (Reverts) John: See ya, kids! (The kids start shouting goodbye, as the four head for the door.) So, why’s this place so run down? Ms. Claus: Donations dried up. We haven’t received any support from the city. (lowering her voice) We’re getting very close to having to close it down. I don’t want to startle the kids though. John: Oh. Ms. Claus: Thanks again for repairing the damages. We couldn’t pay to fix it. John: No problem. Bye. (John, Gwen and Kevin are outside, and Ms. Claus closes the door.) Kevin: Her name is really Ms. Claus? (John has a worried, and pondering face.) Gwen: Trying to think of a way to help them? Kevin: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! John: It’s Christmas time. And they need our help! Kevin, from a business standpoint, what’s the easiest way to get people to donate money? Kevin: Sell them something. Say that you’re donating the profits to charity, but also sell something that people are willing to buy. Food and drink is popular, but merchandise is the best bet. Gwen: Wow. You actually made sense. John: Alright. I’ve got a plan. End Scene Kevin: I still don’t get the point of this. It is a few days later, and John, Gwen and Kevin are out in an open field, with a large amount of empty boxes. John: All will be made clear. You bring the shirt? Kevin: Right here. (He holds up a green t-shirt, with a picture of John holding his Omnitrix in front of his body, with Four Arms to his left and XLR8 to the right.) John: Alright. (Takes the shirt, and pulls out a sharpie, signing it.) Gwen: I don’t understand either. If you plan on selling the shirt, shouldn’t you have ordered more? And why do we need the boxes? John: I’m almost there. Hold this. (Gives shirt back to Kevin, and slaps down Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Okay, give me the shirt. (Kevin gives him the shirt. Echo Echo then multiplies into 2, both clones holding a shirt.) Gwen: Whoa! John, that’s, ingenious! Echo Echo: Prepare to start packing them. Echo Echo multiplies endlessly, creating hundreds of clones, and hundreds of shirts. The clones run up to a box, fold their shirt, and puts it in the box. They line up to do it, and remerge with another clone. There is a clone still holding a shirt, and the clone from the line merges with it. That clone then starts multiplying again, creating more shirts. When a box was full, Kevin and Gwen would seal it. Gwen: John! We’re out of boxes! Echo Echo: Okay! We’ll stop now! (Several clones were still holding shirts. The clones merge together, losing the extra shirts. All the clones remerge, and Echo Echo reverts, holding a shirt.) Gwen: How do you plan to sell them? Kevin: The same way I sell his other signed merchandise, online. I’ve finally developed a sight just to the auctioning of his stuff. We can easily make it to sell these shirts. How much? John: $20. Kevin: That’s it? John: If my fans are as crazy as you say they are, then they should sell out fairly quickly. Kevin: All for charity? John: All for charity. You can handle this part of the process, right Kevin? Kevin: I can. What are you going to do? John: Prepare a visit from Santa for them. Gwen: How are we going to get these boxes back to the city and into storage? John: Relax Gwen. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Gravattack: Gravattack! (Gravattack then curls up, turning into a planetary sphere. The boxes then float off the ground, and start orbiting around him.) Kevin: Well that’s new. Gravattack: Let’s go. We’ve got a lot of work to do. End Scene John and Julie are at the mall, which is completely decked out for Christmas. Ship is in the form of a backpack on Julie’s back. John: Thanks for helping me with the shopping for toys for the orphanage. Julie: No problem. I think that it’s sweet that you’re going all out for these kids. John: They deserve a Merry Christmas. (They then pass Santa Claus, who had a kid on his lap. The area around him was made to look like the North Pole, with snow on the ground.) Julie: (sighs) What I wouldn’t give for a white Christmas. Did you ever notice that it never snows here in Bellwood? John: Slightly. Where do we start? The toy store? Or the electronics? Julie: Pick one and I’ll catch up. Ship and I will run that errand that you wanted. John: Thanks again. Then, three hover bikes break through the glass ceiling window. The bikes were red, yellow and blue. On the bikes were three girls, each in armor and with hair matching the color of their bikes. The one in red was the leader, and her skin is pale. Red Woman: Alright girls! Let’s get ready for Christmas! Blue and Yellow Girls: Right, Rojo! The bikes fly down, firing lasers down at the ground. People start running and screaming. Rojo approaches John and Julie, firing a laser at them. John slaps down the Omnitrix. The laser hits Chromastone, and he absorbs the laser. Chromastone: Big mistake, girl. Chromastone takes to the air, chasing after Rojo. Julie runs over to an electronic sleigh with reindeer. Ship comes out of his backpack form. Julie: Okay, Ship. Hurry up, and we can join John. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship then merges with the sleigh, and comes off in a few moments.) Julie: Good boy. Now let’s go. (Ship then morphs around Julie, taking his battle armor form. Julie then takes to the air.) Chromastone fires ultraviolet beams at Rojo, which she dodges with ease. She turns around, and spikes spin on the bike. Chromastone stops and raises an energy shield, which Rojo collides headfirst into. The bike is destroyed from the impact, and Rojo falls to the ground. The Yellow and Blue girls see this, and attempt to retreat. Julie appears in front of them, and flies at them. She grabs their bikes, and slams them into each other, breaking the bikes. The two girls start to fall, when Julie catches them, bringing them to the ground. Rojo gets up, dazed. Rojo: Ug. Not losing to a freak. (Pulls out a blaster, aiming it at Chromastone. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet beam, hitting her hand and making her lose her blaster.) Chromastone: You just lost. The cops come, and arrest the three girls. John, Julie and Ship are standing off to the side, when a guy in a Christmas colored suit approaches them. Guy: John Smith! Thank you so much for saving the mall! I’m the manager here. If there’s anyway I can repay you. John: Well, I’m doing some shopping for charity, and could use some advise. Manager: Of course! Of course! If you will come this way. Ship: Ship! Ship! Manager: Oh, uh, there’s a no pet policy. John: If you wish to repay me, you’ll let us bring our dog. Manager: (sighs) Very well. Right this way. End Scene Twas the night before Christmas, and at Kevin’s garage. John was preparing his sack of toys, to deliver to the girls and boys. John was also dressed like Santa. Gwen: Do you have everything? Do you know what you’re doing? John: Relax, Gwen. We’ve gone over the plan at least five times. Kevin: Remember, you’re supposed to be Santa, so you cannot be caught. John: Relax. I’ve got my getaway vehicle. Right Ship? Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship transforms into the sleigh.) Kevin: Alright. (Hands John a device.) Here’s the projector. It’ll create holograms of reindeer, and make jingle bell noises as you requested. John: Thanks. Thanks a lot guys. This is a big deal for me. Kevin: Don’t mention it. Besides, doing something nice just to do it feels, nice. Gwen: We’re happy to help, John. Now go. John: Right. Merry Christmas. (John gets into the Ship sleigh, and Ship flies off. Gwen and Kevin watch, when Gwen goes over to Kevin, kissing him.) Kevin: What’s that for? Gwen: Merry Christmas. End Scene Ship lands on the roof of the orphanage, and John gets off, and grabs the sack of toys. John: Alright, Ship. I’ll be right back. (Activates Omnitrix.) Okay Omnitrix. Work for old Saint Nicholas. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Upchuck: Yes! Just as we rehearsed it. Upchuck extends his tongues, wrapping them around the sack. He lifts the sack, and brings it into his mouth, swallowing it. Upchuck then goes over and jumps down the chimney. He lands in the fireplace, coming out covered in soot. Upchuck then opens his mouth, and his tongues come out, still gripping the sack. He puts it down. Upchuck: (coughs) Man! (Dusts himself off) You’d think people would clean their chimneys more often. (Looks around, and sees that there isn’t a Christmas tree.) No tree? Good thing I came prepared. Upchuck opens the sack, and pulls out a small, young Christmas tree. He puts it down in the corner, and then hits the Omnitrix. He turns into Clockwork. He fires a time ray at the tree, and in a matter of minutes, it grows to a full size tree, almost hitting the ceiling. Clockwork: Good. Now, time’s running out. John hits the Omnitrix, turning into XLR8. XLR8 then dashes back to the bag, and dashes back to the tree repeatedly, each time putting up more decorations on the tree. He runs around the room, decorating it as well. He then grabs the bag and brings it over to the tree. He rapidly pulls out presents and puts them under the tree. XLR8: And all that’s left is the star at the top. (Hits Omnitrix, going Big Chill. He pulls the star out of the sack, and flies up to the top of the tree, putting the star on. Big Chill then hears footsteps, and turns intangible. He flies out the wall, by a window, as the children come into the room.) Kids: Whoa! (The lights on the Christmas tree were on, showing off the room. Big Chill lands on the roof, and reverts.) John: Okay Ship. Let’s go. (Activates projector, and reindeer appear. John gets in the sleigh, and Ship takes off.) Ship is making jingle bell sounds, and he flies by the orphanage. All the children gather around the window, and see him fly off. John: Alright Ship. Take me up. I’ve got one more Christmas wish to grant. Ship: Ship! (Ship flies up into the sky, approaching the clouds. There were several clouds gathered.) John: Okay. Now, first is to fill them with moisture. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! (Water Hazard fires his water cannons at the clouds, causing them to grow and descend from the sky.) And now, to freeze them. (Hits Omnitrix) Articguana: Articguana! (Fires freeze rays at the clouds. In a matter of minutes, it begins to snow.) Chilling. Let’s get you home, Ship. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship starts to descend.) End Scene John and Ship land on Julie’s roof. It was now steadily snowing. John: Brrr! Okay. Now, we go down the chimney, you wake Julie, and we’ll show her the snow. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship goes over to the chimney, and jumps down it. John starts to go down, when he slips, and falls down the chimney. His left arm is stuck above his head, and John’s stuck.) John: Ship! Ship! I need help! Ship: Ship! Ship! Ship runs up the stairs, and starts knocking on a door. Inside was Julie’s room, where she was sleeping. Julie hears the knocking, and gets up. She’s wearing white pajamas. She sleepingly gets up, and opens the door. Ship: Julie! Julie! Julie: (half awake) Ship? You and John done already? Ship: Ship, ship ship! (Ship then runs down the stairs.) Julie: Ship? (Puts on slippers, and follows Ship. Ship is scratching at the front door.) You need to go out? I guess that John didn’t let you go. (Opens the door, and gasps. She sees that it’s snowing, and walks outside.) Oh my god! What? (Ship then runs outside, and turns into a toy helicopter, flying up to the roof. Ship reverts, and stands at the top of the chimney.) John: Ship! Thank you! I need you to come down, and activate the Omnitrix. Turn me into Grey Matter, or Nanomech. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship comes down the chimney, and lands on John’s head. Ship then merges with the Omnitrix, activating it. John turns into Grey Matter, and falls down the chimney.) Grey Matter: Aaaaaaahhhh! (Hits the floor.) Ugh. (Gets up, and walks out of the fireplace.) That could’ve gone better. Julie: John. (Grey Matter looks up, seeing Julie.) Grey Matter: Hey. (Hits Omnitrix, reverting. Ship then comes off the Omnitrix.) John: Merry Christmas. Julie: Wait. You made it snow? John: Santa grants the wishes of all good boys and girls. Julie: Thank you. (Kisses John.) Ship: Ship! Ship! (They turn, seeing Ship at the door, wagging his tail.) John: Put something warm on. It’s snowing! (John opens the front door, and Ship runs outside.) Julie: Wait! Did everything work out? John: Yep. Tomorrow, a private catering service will deliver a large Christmas dinner to the orphanage. They’ll receive their donation soon. The orphanage will be in good hands later, and (John stops, being hit by a snowball. He falls down, and sees Julie making another one.) So that’s how it’s going to be. John gets a snowball ready, and throws it, hitting Julie. The two start laughing, starting a snowball fight. Then, they are both hit by a barrage of snowballs, as Ship had turned into a tennis ball machine, firing snowballs at them. They throw snowballs to counter him, laughing the whole time. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Ms. Claus *Kids *Manager Villains *Dr. Animo *Rojo *Rojo's gang Aliens *Humungousaur *Gravattack (x2) *Clockwork (x2) *Echo Echo *Chromastone *Upchuck *XLR8 *Big Chill *Water Hazard *Articguana *Grey Matter Trivia *This is the first special of the John Smith 10 series. *This episode is canon, however, happens in the future, after the episode Distress. *Ship merges with the Omnitrix. *The aliens on the shirt, Four Arms and XLR8, are based on the fact that Four Arms is the most used alien from Ben 10, while XLR8 was voted as the favorite alien from the first series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special